In a multi-node computer system, critical functions common to all nodes must be highly reliable and therefore redundantly powered. In the disclosed system, the configurations vary from one node to four nodes. The oscillator (OSC) and system control processor referred to herein as the Flexible Service Processor (FSP) is duplicated for all configurations. For multimode configurations, it is a Reliability Availability Serviceability (RAS) requirement to power each OSC/FSP pair from an independent set of power supplies, but both pairs must be powered when a single node is installed.
One prior art solution is to always power the critical function from the first node power supplies since the power supplies are themselves N+1. This solution does not meet more stringent requirements of newer systems and requires the first node installed to be in a fixed position which is not flexible for future applications.
Another prior art solution is to install the power supply set for the second node in a single node configuration. This solution is costly and does not provide flexibility in the power connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,919 issues Dec. 26, 2000 to Nicolici et al. for CASING MOUNTABLE FILLER MODULE discloses a filler module slidably mountable in an otherwise unused slot of a multi-slot, multi-module electronic system housed in a casing. The casing provides that air flow is maintained in the shelf independent of the number or position of used and unused slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,262 B2 issued May 18, 2004 to Trioli et al. for PORT FILLER BAFFLE discloses an apparatus for hindering the collection of dust and particulate matter within unutilized housings or ports of hardware component chassis.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0016515 A1 published Jan. 23, 2003 by Jackson et al. for SCALABLE INTERNET ENGINE discloses a scalable internet engine comprised of a large number of commercially available server boards each arranged as an engine blade in a power and space efficient cabinet.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0112582 A1 published Jun. 19, 2003 by Sanders et al. for REDUNDANT DATA AND POWER INFRASTRUCTURE FOR MODULAR SERVER COMPONENTS IN A RACK discloses a modular infrastructure of a computer server rack comprising modular server chassis, each chassis configured to receive a plurality of servers and two network switches and including redundant AC to DC power supplies. Each power supply is sufficient to power the entire rack.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0169580 A1 published Sep. 11, 2003 by Brooks et al. for KEYED FILLER PANEL WITH REMOVABLE-COUPLEABLE AIRFLOW RESISTIVE FILLER CARD ASSEMBLY discloses a keyed filler panel with removable-coupleable airflow resistive filler card assembly.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0206402 A1 published Nov. 6, 2003 by Tsuyuki et al. for SYSTEMS FOR USE WITH DATA STORAGE DEVICES discloses systems for mounting data storage devices to a chassis.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0062002 A1 published Apr. 1, 2004 by Barringer et al. for HIGH DENSITY MODULAR INPUT/OUTPUT PACKAGE IN A DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM discloses an I./O subsystem for providing a high density modular input/output package in a data processing system including redundant power supplies. When a DASD device of the subsystem is not included, a blank cartridge is used in its place to preserve cooling air flow.